The Divided
by Pathagen
Summary: What ever happened to the second legion?  read and find out    Rated T for now but may change later down the line
1. Chapter 1: prologue

First things first I Don't Own anything but my own ideas  
>so dont bother moaning at me!<p>

* * *

><p><span>The<span>Divided Chapter: 1 Prologue

The Beginning

Originally the Divided were the second legion of Astartes. According to history Horus was the first primarch that the Emperor found, this is in fact wrong. The first primarch found was many years before. The primarch of the second legion, Lucian Rosethorn. This was the first legion to be reunited with their primarch and for many years fought for the Emperor.

However due to a instability in the gene seed of the legion nearly half of the legion including the primarch's second in command Chronus started showing mental instability, this advanced to the point where they believed that those that were trying to cure the instability were trying to murder them. Chronus led the unstable Astartes in an attack on the facility where the cure was being developed destroying everything they could and leaving none alive. At this point the unstable Astartes fell to what would come to be known as chaos but at the time it was simply known as the and his Astartes who would come to be called the tainted fled from the legion when confronted.

The primarch felt such shame at this betrayal threw himself at the feet of the Emperor with tears streaming down his face, begged his father to allow him to hunt down the traitors to regain the honor of his legion and himself. Final after much thought the Emperor agreed and decreed that the second legion would be stricken from history and never mentioned again until the day they destroyed the tainted and returned to reclaim their honor. The primarch the untainted half of his legion and set out to destroy the tainted, this would be the last the Imperium saw of the second legion for millennia.

This was the event that showed the empower the danger of chaos. Soon after the legion left the Emperor found Horus and as such Horus became the first primarch found, at least in recorded history.

The Hunt

When the second primarch left on his great hunt not even the Emperor realized just how long it would take. As the Great Crusade enveloped the galaxy the two sides fought back and forth. The Great Heresy itself came and went and still the privet war went on, down through the ages. Until finally on an unknown barren rock of a planet surrounded by the remains of the last of the two fleets now forever just a field of debris, the last of the two sides in a millennia old war fought to the death.

With less than two hundred on both sides including both the primarch and Chronus the image was a farce of the once great legion. With the forces of the primarch in there armour half the silvered metal of the legion and the other half black to forever show there shame of the betrayal, the tainted mockingly in the same full silvered metal amour of the second legion. The roar of the battle was deathening. The noise of weapons of all makes and kinds merging with the sounds of the dead and dying. The tainted had originally come to this world for a monolith of unknown origin which they now fought around.

Slowly but inevitably both sides dropped one by one until only the primarch and Chronus remained, both with grave wounds. They dueled blade to blade until finally Chronus made a mistake leaving a gap in his defense. Relizing that he would not get another chance the primarch lunged with the last of his strength, thrusting his sword through the front of Chronus with enough power to impale the blade deep into the monolith behind Chronus. With Chronus pined to the monolith dead and the primarch gravely wounded all the primarch could do was lean back and sigh as a millennia old weight lifted from his shoulders and yet he could not help but feel sad as the Imperium would never know how the second legion regained their honor.

Finally collapsing from his wounds he never saw the blood dripping from Chronus, down the blade and onto the monolith. Nor did he see the monolith begin to glow as blue as the sky and with a sound like a crack of lightning and a flash of blue light the monolith, Cronus's body, all the dead back and forth and the primarch himself vanished leaving no trace of the great battle that had just taken place. The only sign was a great debris field around the planet.

The primarch knowing something was different struggled to look around but was unable to understand what he saw. Where only moments before there was a barren dead rock was now the top of cut stone pyramid structure on whose top the monolith now stood, surrounded by dense jungle.

The primarch could hear the pat of small feet and the tap of a cane. As his vision began to fail the last he saw was a small thing that reminded him of a frog with a cane. As he slipped into darkness the last he heard was "rest now, you must….heal in time, you will".

* * *

><p><strong>AN Depending on the feedback i get i may decide to make this into a full story, but i dont know.  
>All feed back is wanted!<br>That means REVIEW!  
><strong>


	2. Chapter 2: Home coming

I dont own anything yada yada yada

A bit short i know but i didnt have much time to do this chapter so i might update it later

Dont Worry i will be telling the story of the primarchs time in the starwars galexy in the next few chapters

* * *

><p>Primarus Vespin was the most senior of the personnel on the remote sensorium station Tertiarus nine. Although with just fifty-five people on bourd it was a rather cramped station. Positioned just outside of the Sol system it was the sacred job of the sensorium stations to detect any approaching threats to the birth place of mankind, Holy Terra itself.<p>

The Primarus had been at this post for nearly a century and a half. So integrated with the station had he become that many wondered where the station stopped and the Primarus began. The Primarus was pulled out of the vast sea of sensory information that the station processed by the voice of a rather panicked sounding junior officer.

"_My lord, I must beg an audience with the Primarus. It is most important and urgent!" The panic was quite clear in his voice._

"_What is the meaning of this intrusion __upon__ my union with the sacred data __matrix?__"_ The Primarus's voice still groggy and weak from the strain of pulling himself from the sea of data.

"_I believe I have detected a large mass my lord. It seems to be approaching the solar system!"_

The Primarus blinked in confusion at this statement.

"_T__here have been no warp __anomalies__ or exits detected. Are you now a psyker capable of foresight __technician__?"_ The sarcasm sounding strange on the gravelly voice.

"_No my lord, that's because the mass is not in the warp, it is in real space my lord."_

The Primarus was stunned by the stupidity of the man before him.

"_Then it is a __rogue__ asteroid or __comet__ then__!__ We have __protocols__ for dealing with such simple things. Do we not?"_ His anger starting to rise at the reason for the intrusion.

"_Of course my lord but if anything asteroids speed up when they approach a solar system while this object is slowing down!"_

Now that got his attention!  
>The only way the object could be slowing down was if it was…..under control!<p>

"_Direct all __possible__sensorium__ equipment at that object immediately!"_ The Primearus's voice bellowed out across the command deck.

"_Inform all other stations that can to do the same and send a message back to the fleet and Terra that we may have an object under control heading for the solar system!"_

The command deck was a scrambling hive of activity as everything they had was turned towards this aproching object. Finally after hours of waiting the results were in. A number of ships from the battle fleet solar had been sent to the station, a cruiser and two frigates to find out what was going on.

"_These __cannot__ be accurate!"_ The cruiser captain's voice almost pleaded.

"_We have checked twice, the readings are correct" _The Primarus sat in his command chair in front of the captain.

The readings were unbelievable; the mass approaching the solar system was not one mass but a fleet of ships!

"_At first we thought that it might be a tyranid hive fleet with that number of ships but they are metal not biological, also there has been no disturbance in the warp."_

"_How could a fleet of that size reach Sol without anyone __knowing?__"_ The captain's voice said with disbelief. _"Have you sent word to the rest of the fleet? What about Terra?"_

"_We sent the message before we informed you but we must wait at least twenty minutes at least before we can expect a reply with how far out we are!"_

"_There are over one and a half thousand ships out there if the readings are correct. A cruiser and two frigates can do nothing against that number!"_

The pounding of feet interrupted them from their discussion as a young technician came up to them.

"_My lords we think we may be receiving a signal from the fleet. We think it is some kind of radio signal but it weak!"_

The Primarus twitched as he activated the vox boxes in the room with just a thought.

"_Imp….forces. I am Master…. __aboard__ the __Han…. …request permission….."_The static and interference rendering the message useless however a second message soon followed and those words changed everything!

"_Imperial forces. I am Master Lucian Rosethorn, Primarch of the second legion, aboard the 'Hand of God'. I request permission to approach Terra and present myself before the Emperor to regain the honour of my legion. After nearly twelve thousand years finally … I have returned!"_

* * *

><p>A cookie to the person who knows where the last line comes from lol<p>

as always **REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3: Not a very friendly is he?

I dont own anything yada yada yada you know the drill

Its taken me a bit to get this finished and im not  
>sure if i like everything about it so i might change it<p>

but on the up side its a lot longer!

* * *

><p>The Command Deck was silent, only the sound of the cogitators broke the deathly silence. There was shell shocked disbelieving looks on every face. A Primarch! Whoever was on that fleet was claiming to be a primarch! A primarch that no one had ever heard of. No one dared make a sound, everyone trying to digest the very thought that they could have just heard the voice of a holy primarch. Well that is until one junior rating voiced what was going through everyone's head<p>

"Sweet Emperors backside!"

That seemed to break the shock as everyone turned to look at the primarus and the captain as if they held all the answered to life.  
>The Primarus was lost! Never in his very long life could he imagine being told he was facing a Primarch that wanted to see the Emperor! It's not really something they put in the training manual, 'chapter 15 Protocols for contact with unknown Primarchs!' He turned to the captain.<p>

"Em….what do we do?" His voice thick with confusion.  
>"We eh….. we…eh? I don't know!" he turned to the deck again "How long until that fleet gets here?"<br>"At present speed twenty hours till they reach the station. If the fleet continues, four days until they reach Terra." The mechanical inhuman voice of one of the servitors answered.  
>"Primarus send a message with everything we know to the solar fleet and Terra and request instructions!" he glanced nervously around "Prepare to evacuate if necessary, this could be a trick!"<br>"Yes…Yes! Prepare for emergency evacuation!" the deck came alive with people running to and fro.

Forty minutes later a reply came from Terra, from the High Lords themselves! Every ship available was being sent to intersect the fleet, Captain Hort was to approach the fleet and attempt to discover if this was a trick. So the cruiser and the two frigates moved off towards the approaching fleet to attempt to make live contact.

The 'Hand of God' was a ship of epic proportions, two hundred and thirty kilometres from bow to stern and nearly one hundred and twenty five at its widest point. Built in the triangular dagger shape of its predecessors, it was the pinnacle of super star ship designs. It sloped up from the bow past thousands of gun turrets to the bridge tower, itself the size of a star ship. In the centre of the bridge tower stood a long window made of alternating triangular sections, where one figure stood, staring out at the stars. This was an unusual figure, standing nearly eight feet tall, with short black hair that couldn't be tamed if you dropped a fusion bomb on it, brown eyes and a rugged jaw like an ancient Greek statue. Clad in a tunic of beige material. This figure stared out at stars he had not seen in nearly seven hundred years; this was Lucian Rosethorn the Primarch of the Second Legion 'The Divided', now a master of the Jedi order. Finally after centuries of searching he was back in his home galaxy, soon to be back by his father's side after twelve thousand years, he could only imagine how the imperium had advanced, hopefully past the dark necessities of the start of the Great Crusade. As a Jedi master he was a bit ashamed of some of the things the Imperium and himself had done, but hopefully with the knowledge he brought from the galaxy he had lived in for nearly seven hundred years he could free the Imperium from the restraints of certain unsavoury technology and practices, that is if they hadn't already after all they'd had nearly twelve millennia to advance. He was also hopeful that his brother Primarchs had been found.

It had taken them a while to find a way to communicate with the sensor station as they seemed to use radio communications even in deep space, which was strange but oh. Well. At least they thought the station had got the message, with it being radio signals it would have taken five minutes for the station to receive the message due to the distance. The sound of boots approaching pulled him from his thoughts, he didn't even need to turn around to know who was approaching, the sound of those boots were very familiar to Lucian, the small squeaking noise of the step a result of a little wamp rat taking a bite out of them.

"Val you really need to get a new set of boots!"  
>"Sith you! These are my lucky boots I'll have you know!" This was very familiar to both there amusement, having had this argument about the boots hundreds of times.<p>

Lord Admiral Valaron Hoth (no relative to the great Jed) was the man Lucian had asked to take command of this giant fleet, having known him since he was a young lieutenant many years ago when he was still wet behind the ears and he knew that Valaron would be great for the position.

"It looks like they got the message at least, Lu. The three ships from the station are heading our way, although they are moving rather slow." He seemed baffled by the slow speed of the large ships.  
>"Are they close enough to get visuals on?"<br>"Yes they are" they walked over to one of the sensor stations  
>"Bring up visuals of the ships please" Valaron was always polite to his personnel which was probably why he was liked and respected by all ranks.<p>

The image came up on the large screen as an empty star field and slowly zoomed in; slowly the three ships became visible.

"Awfully strange designs for star ships. They almost look like those holy buildings you see on some worlds." The lord Admirals mind immediately looking for their strengths and weaknesses.  
>"It's strange, there designs don't seem to have changed much since I left at the beginning of the Great Crusade, surely they would have upgraded the designs in all that time?"<br>"Perhaps they have. Just kept the external structure the same."  
>"You may be right Val" Lucian still sounded a bit confused "what is the Eta till intercept?"<br>"If we both maintain current speed then they will intercept in ten hours Sir" answered a young Lieutenant.  
>"Very well then, shall we assemble the command staff in eight hours then Lord Admiral?" there was a hint of amusement in the ancient warrior's voice at the title.<br>"Yes, no need to rush now, as they will come to us" speaking of the approaching fleet "at least then we won't have this stupid time delay in communications".

As Lucian walked down the halls towards his quarters his mind turned backwards to the start of the fleet's journey. He had spent nearly five hundred years exploring the other galaxy as a Jedi and had enjoyed it, especially meeting all the different species, to be truthful he was rather more free thinking and open to other cultures than his father the Emperor had liked. Then the clone wars had started once again brining his skills as at war to the forefront, when the chancellor showed his true colours he helped a number of Kaminoians escape in to hiding, then went back and started …..ehem…..borrowing money from the empire and basically making a nuisance of himself, frustrating the Emperor with his ability to escape capture. After the Emperors death he returned to help rebuild the Jedi order. Finally after nearly six and a half centuries of searching he found a way back home in the form of an ancient device from a long dead civilisation. But the fate of his home galaxy was unknown, what if the Great Crusade had failed, he needed an army to go with him to confront any eventuality. For this he turned to the Kaminoians he had saved who still hid away waiting for the galaxy to once again calm. It took nearly fifty years and technological improvements to the technology, but with the help of the bodies of his fallen Legion that had been stored and hidden away, a massive army truly destined for galactic conquest was made along with a fleet built from the designs, again borrowed, from the Empire and upgraded to carry them. When all was ready the artefact was activated and using the force to guide him brought the great fleet across the great void between galaxies to his former home.

They had decided to approach from outside the Sol System so as not to spook the fleet responsible for defence. They had discovered the sensor station and had hoped to use it for initial contact but the communications would seem to be problematic so that would have to wait

The command bridge of the 'Hand of God' was silent and efficient with six people waiting at the triangular windows. These were the command staff of the fleet, the decision makers. The first was a human male a bit on the short side, Lord General Baris Colmek. Head of the ground forces of the fleet apart from the reborn Second Legion. The next was a Zabrak Male, Admiral Rokas Shuno, admiral of the Pelleaon class ships in the fleet. A blue skinned twil'ik female, Admiral Rasta Ortuna, admiral of the Eclipse class ships. An elderly human male, Admiral Ronon Fareron, admiral of the Executor class ships. Admiral Hoth head of the whole naval force. And last but not least Master Jedi Lucian Rosethorn Primarch of the reborn Second Legion and head of this whole endeavour.

They were waiting for the approaching ships to make first contact, which would hopefully be soon as they were getting annoyed waiting , being used to communication from one end of the galaxy to another in real time.  
>"Sir I think we are being hailed!" Finally! Were everyone's thoughts "it's week though, we're trying to boost the signal."<br>The command staff moved over to the communications terminals.  
>"Got it Sir!" The technician exclaimed.<br>The interference was not gone but the communication was still understandable.  
>"Unidentified fleet this is Captain Hort of the Imperium cruiser 'Iron Will' you have entered Imperium space without permission, cease your approach and identify yourself!"<br>"Well what now?" was the reply from Admiral Shuno.  
>"You're up Lu, it's your show"<br>The Primarch just looked at his friend.  
>"You think Val?" with a quick glance to the com technician "Alright Lieutenant start sending."<br>"This is Master Lucian Rosethorn, Captain Hort. I am the Primarch of the Second Legion." Hiss message was cut off by a reply by the Captain.  
>"There is no second legion! There never has been! You should find beter lies than that. Filth!"<br>"Not a very pleasant fellow is he?" asked Admiral Fareron with his eyebrow hitched up.  
>"The Second Legion was struck from history until we could reclaim our honour which we have now returned to do. I am requesting permission to approach Terra and to speak with my father."<br>"A sinner would never be allowed on the holy soil of Terra let alone stand before the divine god-Emperor of mankind!"  
>This brought confusion to Lucians face along with shock. After ensuring that the connection was closed he turned to the command staff.<br>"There's something wrong here, he is speaking of the Emperor as if he was some sort of divine god! My father always stood against such thoughts!"

The command staff stared at each other trying to decide what to do next. That is until a call from a sensor station caught there attention.

"Sirs! There's another ship inbound!"  
>"What Where!"<br>"It's coming up behind the cruiser and the frigates; it's faster than them as well. It must have some kind of stealth tech to get so close without us knowing. It is a little bigger than the cruiser but not by much."

Back on the cruiser Captain Hort was also detecting the new ship.  
>"We are getting a message Captain"<br>"Well put it through."

"This is Lord Inquisitor Phentam aboard the inquisitorial ship 'Devin Justice' I will be personally taking over this situation. This is now an Inquisition matter!"

* * *

><p><strong>Review!<strong>

**Review!**

**Review!**

**Review!**

**Review!**

**Review!**


End file.
